new kid in town
by MaiBx
Summary: theres a new girl in hogwarts, who might just provide the most mysterious harry potter case ever


uh, so this is my firstr EVER fanfiction, so be gentle...

also, if anyone wants to display the story on their website/blog then thats cool..

i dont own the characters, exept for juliet,and own nothing else, exept the plot...

Juliet was sitting on the Hogwarts express, looking forlornly out of the window.

I'd come to Hogwarts because I got expelled, or rather, I tried to escape, got caught and then expelled.

My unsightly parents had sent me to Durmstrang's Home for Criminally Unstable Students because they believed all magic was evil, so, to hide me, they in rolled me in that god- awful school. And it was hell too, until I found Abigail, who was just like me and we secretly practised our 'unstable' magic together. but as I have learned the hard way, all good things come to an end, and one day, they did. Abigail and I had arranged to meet in the arithmetic department to practise (and I was getting quite good. I even was able to make things float more than 3 inches offf the table without a wand, I might add!) but I was sick so I couldn't come. But they found Abigail and the punishment was severe. She was turned out of the school and on to the street (with her parents consent of course) and months later we recieved the news that she had died of some infection. So I stopped practising magic and

started being an anonymous rebel. That was when I was seven.

Then Dumbledore rescued me. I was 9 at the time. I remember flashes of lightning. Gunshots. Screaming voices.

And luckliy I can't remember anything else. On the down side, it gives me a killer headache to try. But i didn't want to anymore. He returned me to my parents promising he'd be back if they tried to ship me off again. Not that I got the luxuries that every one else did, or I wouldn't have been sent to that bloody school in the first place. ''It's so unfair'' I almost shouted at nothing at all.

''What was that sound?'' I almost said out loud, momentarily distracting myself from my temper. ''Oh, just the stupid train slowing down''. I chastisised myself

''deep breaths.'' ''it is not the schools fault it is not my fault''- that was my calming mantra God, I'd forgotten how hard it was to keep emotions in check,since they took me off my being the most pathetic excuse for human beings EVER.I almost shouted the last word. How is it OK to leave and abandon your children like that! ''It is not the schools fault, it is not my fault''.OK, help that isn't working I thought to myself- just calm down, just calm down...

My little hissy fit only lasted a few seconds and then I was ok to zone in. I was alone- no wait no I wasn't. There was a pale, pointed face gawping at me. Didn't people know that staring was rude? He opened and closed his mouth like he was a human breed of goldfish.

''5''

''4''

''3''

''2''

''Get ready''. I mumbled to myself

Seriously though, did no one any where have any respect? Every single boy (and some girls too) I've met has stared at me like I'm a freak show.

it really did annoy me. One of my pet peeve's you'd say.

''1''

''hi there wh-whats your name''

''juliet'', all boys are the same. So INCREDIBLY dim-witted. I didn't really say the end bit, but my voice was completely

and blatently uninterested, indicating he should take a hint. not that i wasn't intrested in this dude, because he was incrediblt super-hot, but I wasn't going to let him know

that right this very moment.

but, like every boy behind him, he didn't

''mine's draco. draco malfoy''

for the first time since i got on the train, i glanced up at him. he seemed to notice it and i'm gathering he took it as a positive move, because he flashed me a self confident and cocky smile and i had the urge to vomit and kick him in the balls at the same time.

the train whistle blew and i got no other chance to talk to this 'malfoy' bloke as i was stampeded, by all the students in the immediate vicinity who were pushing

to get dry and warm in the magnificent castle that loomed above us. all the students seemed to know what they were doing, as they lined up in

a single file line so i copied them. we were lead into a great room that had five tables decked out with silver ware. i looked up, expecting the roof to be brown wood, like the walls. what i DID NOT expect to see was a roof but it was a mirror image of the night sky outside. i must of looked dazed, because a girl with a shiny prefect bage and rather bushy hair sidled up to me and introduced herself as 'hermione'.

''hi'' she said, and steered me to one of the five tables. she introduced her friends- harry, ron ron's sister and brothers, and a whole bunch of people

whose names i couldn't remember. ron or harry mustve been staring at my boobs too, because hermione kiked one of them. the red haired one gave a small yelp and bent down to see if his leg was ok. i smiled tentavely at hermione. when she smiled back, i felt i was going to like her.

Harry. Harry potter was sitting across the table. i stopped when dumbledore spoke my name.

''-student is juliet asshur who will be staying with us as long as possible.''

his half moon glasses lit up as he smiled up at me.

''juliet, would you please come up here to do a spot of late-minute sorting with us''

i stood up, and made my way down to a rickety old stool, and put the hat on. it flopped below my eyes. all of a sudden, the hat was talking!

''afternoon miss asshur and what may I do for you'' he or she asked politely

''ahh.. well i was supposed to be sorted, i-if thats alright'' i stammered.

''ahh, m'dear, we shall put our mighty brains together and... think! he or she literally shouted the last word in my ear.

i flinched.

your bravery succeeds most others, but your a little bit eccentric and sly, cunning and also a trickster you'd do well in gryffindor or slytherin sooo.. without further ado..

**CHAPTER 2**

slytherin

in a daze, i took the hat off and saw the people across from where id just been sitting with cheering for me whole-heartedly and clapping. i knew this was a celebration, yet i didn't feel like celebrating, but i put a fake smile and sat down next to malfoy who was grinning broadly at me.

after the feast (the goblets were awesome) i was very tired and malfoy showed me to my room. he was hanging around me like a fly on shit

''so just right here...turn left...up this flight of stairs...'' ''the password is we hate mudbloods and speaking of mudbloods we all thought you were one, but your obiously not,since your in slytherin, but oh here we are''

i went into the girls dormitary, found my stuff, changed and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow

the next morning was uneventful. notice the WAS. i had brekkie, got my timetable, and made my way to the classroom with the fly stuck on shit.

my first class was transfiguration, which was taught by prof. mcgonical

it was pretty uneventful and then there was the next one which was potions. the fly told me that prof. snape or the potions master had liked slytherins and disliked gryffindor since the start of time.

the potions master kept staring at me all throughout the class though he never asked any questions of me today.

as we were leaving the classroom, prof snape asked malfoy to see him that moment, so i pretended to leave but snuck back around to hear what he had to say that was so important that he shortened malfoy's dinner for it.

''do you think she's the one'' malfoy asked in a hushed whisper

''i think so'' came the reply

''she looks so much like them''

WAIT! WERE THEY TALKING ABOUT ME!

''when do i tell her''

''after dinner tonight''

what who when!

i heard footsteps so i whirled around and ran for it, only stopping when i reached the great hall, this time i didn't aknowledge the beauty, but just sat down at the table.

dinner was quieter, heavier. or thats what i thought. i was anxiously waiting for after dinner,when all would be explained.

then after dinner, i changed into my red silk camisol and shorts, and, completely forgetting about Draco, immersed myself on my laptop and jumped

a foot in the air when he knocked. i scrambled over to the door and let him in. he looked his usual self, cocky and totally hot. he stared at me. i had had enough with the staring buisness, so i got into bed and covered myself up to the chin. when he stopped staring, i sat up.

''you were adopted'' he said quietly

i had gathered that much. ''i know'' i replied, equally as quiet.

he looked mildly surprised, but regained his composure quickly.''i never looked like either of those filthy humans''

he smiled.

''do you know who your parents are?''

''no''

''bellatrix lestrange and he who must-not-be-named himself. thats why you can do magic without a wand, and why you escaped torture when abigail died-because you can control things.''

''who's he-who-must-not-be-named?''

''only the greatest wizard of all time''!

so he sat there almost all night telling me about all the evil and how great it would be if i could rule side by side with voldemort.

''so will you do it''

''g-give me a chance to think about it''

''just think about it''

and then he was gone.i did the only thing i could think of of- i changed into school robes then ran and ran until i got to the gryffindor entranceway, but guarding the way was a portrait of a fat lady in a silk dress. no password no entry, she said. my heart dropped with sadness. But just then i saw hermione, the nice girl that took me in on my first day.

''hermione, hermione''

''shh your going to wake every one up. what is it?''

''i need to talk to harry. quickly''

she looked unsure for a moment,probably wondering if it was a joke, but i think i gave her my

'im-really-serious-and-need-to-see-harry' look and she mumbled the password and the portrait door swung open,reveiling harry and ron playing a game of wizard chess.

they turned to see who was coming in this late at night, probably expecting hermione, but instead found.. me.

there was an awkward silence. luckily, hermione came to the rescue.

''ju needs to tell harry something important'' she said with a yawn ''come on ron,lets leave them to talk''.

''whats up ju'' harry said with some awkwarness

he expected me to talk. i expected me to talk. but as always i didnt do what we expected me to do. instead, i started bawling and ran over to harry's lap. he put his arms around me and i momentarily forgot about the situation at hand. about malfoy. about the rest of the world in danger. that woke me up.

''harry,harry''

''shh''

''it's about voldemort.''

he sat up strait immediatly

''what''

''i'm his daughter''

''WHAT!''

so i told him everything. about voldemort,malfoy and even snape, even i did not think it mattered, but he seemed intrested.

''your a good weapon to have on our tam ,if that is what you wish. his face turned hard. ''of course''

''uh, harry?''

''yea''

''i ah.. really like you''

''ju?''

''yea''

''i love you''

and, with that, we kissed. not hard and vicious, but soft and gentle, kind and warm, the kind of kiss that makes you feel...

loved. i had never been loved before,this was new.

we broke apart, looking into each others eyes, and somehow, we knew it wasn't going to end soon.

''Lets go somewhere more private'' he picked me up and took me to the 7th floor. i thought he was pacing, but acually after 4 walks, a door appeared.

i was surprised, but he was not. all the room was was a copy of my dormitary room, except it had one slytherin's robe and one gryffindor robe.

he looked at me and i looked at him, and we almost didnt make it onto the bed. the night air ruffled our hair as we kissed on the bed...

i was woken by harry's lovely smile in the morning

''we still have fifteen minuites'' he said after I dressed. ''lets find ron and hermione''

''have you got your stuff?''

''yep''

''hang on, i want to check something, be right there'', i said with a smile

''are you gonna be okay with telling everyone about us?'' i asked, knowing what the typical answer would be.

''sure, if your happy than i am too''

i smiled. sometimes, he completely surprised me!

**CHAPTER 3**

I was going out with harry potter. Harry potter!

my joy was so intence, at first I didnt notice malfoy coming towards me.

And when i did, i noticed that he wasn't in his usual super-cocky mood.

he looked down right man-ish.

i didnt even know if that was a word, but there was no other words to describe it. his robes were pushed up to the top of his arms and it showed his muscles to perfection.

He looked furious.

Malfoy grabbed my arm and half carried, half dragged me to the dormitarys, all the while ignoring my ''what are you doing, where are we going?''

we went up into the boys dormitarys and malfoy locked the door.

''draco, im not allowed up here- we''ll get caught and i'm going to miss cl-''

''did you tell him!''

''tell who what?''

''dont act dumb!''

i knew what harry would tell me to do, but that would get him hurt in this mess, so i did the only thing i could think of- i tried to run.

stupid move as i didn't have a wand and he did.

he pointed his wand at me. i stopped dead in my trackes.

''Now i dont want to hurt you, but get on the bed or i'll have too''

I slowly got on the bed and crossed my legs.

''tell me what you said''

i didn't even open my mouth

.

''tell me!''

''mabe you need convincing''

he clicked his fingers and the door opened.

in came his two cronies, crabbe and goyle and.. harry!

harry came running over and asked me whether i was ok, and i said yes.

he pointed his wand at harry and yelled ''crucio!''

I screamed.

''That ought to loosen your tongue up a bit. are you going to tell me now?''

"no..'' harry croacked weakly.

"hold your tongue potter''- snapped malfoy -'' or your girlfriend dies''

''no..''

''HOLD YOUR TONGUE POTTER!... CRUCIO!'

''OKAY...OKAY! i'll tell you if you stop''. ''please don't hurt him"

''tell me'' snarled malfoy

''i told him what you told me that night''

"is that all?''

"yes! now please let harry go"

''you know what? that's a great idea, come on, lets go.''

"what? me?''

"yes, you idiot, come on

''where?''

"to see dear old daddy"

"i thought i had a choice in this?"

''well, as you obviously can't make the right one i'll do it for you"

and with that i had (for three reasons) no choice but to follow malfoy out the door, out the gate to a broomstick. one of those reasons were that his two beef boys were holding each of my arms, and malfoy had my wand, which i had'nt even taken to my classes, because i dont need a wand, but apparently it's wizard tradition.

and secondly, the dark side of myself had wanted to see my supreme father, the dark lord.

now i know why they say curiosity killed the cat


End file.
